<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хватит by Lindocruz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149742">Хватит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz'>Lindocruz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиори рассуждает о своих чувствах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хватит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это началось ещё когда мы состояли на своих постах в Готее... </p>
<p>   Не то чтобы мне нравился этот придурок Шинджи, просто... были моменты, когда мне хотелось его обнять или поцеловать... в эти моменты я его била. Да, мне было весело смотреть на его всегда новую реакцию на это. </p>
<p>   Мне это нравилось. Хотя нет, мне это и сейчас нравится. Так я заменяю эти дурацкие чувства. </p>
<p>   Но... эти чувства... И раньше и сейчас они словно прыгали — то эти чувства, которые я ненавидела, угасали, то они вспыхали, как... ну, я не знаю, как это назвать. Просто вспыхивали причём так сильно, что я по-разному пыталась добиться того, чтобы эти чёртовы чувства наконец угасли: я била и орала на этого придурка Шинджи... но не помогало.</p>
<p>   Случилось так, что ко мне на спасение припёрся олух Куросаки. Бить и орать на Куросаки было конечно тоже забавно, не так как с "этим". "Этим" я старалась его обычно бить. Или тапочком. Обоих. Счастье было так близко... и снова ушло: Вспыхнули проклятые чувства. </p>
<p>   В эти дни хотелось уйти в подполье. Другая часть меня требовала Шинджи. ЗАЧЕМ?!! Вот  что хотелось спросить. Ответа никогда не было. И не будет.</p>
<p>   Тренировки. Я думала только об этом. Пыталась. Этот козёл постоянно мотался рядом.</p>
<p>   Всё, хватит.</p>
<p>  — Какая тебе, нахрен, разница? — "Просто терпи" — подумала я и, притянув его к себе за галстук, наконец поцеловала.</p>
<p>   Сто лет. Даже больше. Сто с лишним лет я держала это в себе.</p>
<p>   С меня хватит.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>06/11/2011</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>